Headache Cure
by brookemopolitan
Summary: Caspian has a headache after a day in Council. Susan plays nurse. Fluffy Suspian


**Hello all. This is my attempt at a fluffy Suspian. Read and review! Merci! **

I do not own the Chronicles of Narnia. However, I do not object to taking ownership of Ben Barnes. 

Susan looked over at her fellow monarchs. Peter was drumming a rhythm against his leg, Edmund was poking himself on the tip of his nose with his quill, and Lucy was drawing, her tongue poking out (which, she maintained, helped her creative juices flow). Caspian sat, head bowed, pinching the bridge of his nose, face twisted into a grimace. Susan observed the Council. Several Telmarine lords were sleeping (one was drooling), Trumpkin was picking at the split ends in his beard, and Reepicheep was duelling an imaginary foe. Susan looked down at the petition on her desk. She looked at the Rooster who had been droning to the Council for three hours, and judging by the petition in front of her, had several hours more material to cover. Susan managed to choke back a giggle at the irony of a Rooster being monotone. Susan shifted in her seat, trying to bring feeling back to her rear end. Enough was enough.

"I thank you, Sir Rooster, for enlightening the Council of your concerns, however, I feel it prudent that the Council be dismissed, and we continue this illuminating debate at a later time." Susan said politely. The Rooster turned from his pie chart, shock written on his feathered face.

"But, my Queen, I have yet to recount the chronic repercussions of inappropriate worm farming techniques!" the Cock crew, his Fowl Rights badge flashing in the dying sun. Susan clenched her teeth into a smile.

"That may well be, Master Rooster, however, I feel it wise to continue this debate when the minds of the Council are ripe for debate." Susan lived up to her title of Gentle, but made it evident that the session of Council had drawn to a close. The Rooster gathered his charts under his wing, and stormed out of the room, clucking as he went.

"I believe that we have come to a close this evening. Council will reconvene in two days time." Susan said, dismissing the Council. There was a flurry of movement as the Councillors exited the room. Edmund looked as if he were about to hug Susan.

"My dear, sweet, beautiful, amazing Susan. Have I ever told you that you're my favourite older sister?" Susan shook her head and ruffled Edmund's hair (which was becoming increasingly more difficult as Edmund seemed to grow several inches overnight).

"Edmund, dearest, must I remind you that I am your only older sister?" Susan asked. She felt a familiar pair of arms wrap round her waist and the forehead of the Telmarine King rest on her shoulder.

"So, tell me, sister dearest, how we enact the requests of Sir Rooster after you so graciously cut off his petition?" Peter asked, still slouching in his chair.

"It is really rather simple. Sir Rooster's wife, Madame Gallina the Kind hearted, sent me a summary of the petitions of the Fowl Rights group. They really are rather reasonable." Susan smiled. Lucy looked up from under the table; where she was attempting to pick up the shavings from her pencil, which, in all fairness, did more work than all five monarchs put together that afternoon.

"So why did we have to listen to him then? I was running out of things to draw" Lucy asked, nearly hitting her head on the table.

"Because our subjects must be aware that they are out top priority, and can present a case to us at any time, no matter how insignificant we might think it." Caspian said; voice scratchy from tiredness.

"Well, I think it is time that we called it a night. I'll see you in the morning" Susan trilled, leading Caspian out of the room.

According to Telmarine tradition, when a couple of elevated rank announces their engagement, they are free to take adjoining quarters. Susan and Caspian had agreed to honour this tradition, but more conservative Narnian culture and Susan's upbringing as an English young lady had led to the agreement that the relationship would remain chaste until their wedding night.

Susan wordlessly led Caspian into his bedchamber. She caught the eye of his manservant and nodded. Caspian sat down on his bed and groaned as he pulled off his boots. Susan looked at him. He looked utterly miserable.

"Since, my dear fiancé, you are unable to listen to the cues your body gives you and slow down when you develop a migraine, you will simply be forced to a night where you follow my orders precisely. Now drink this" Susan said, handing him a goblet of wine laced with herbs that the healers had given her for Caspian's headaches. Caspian pouted, but seeing the look on Susan's face drank the foul tasting liquid obediently. He gagged slightly as he finished it, but took the glass of water Susan offered him. When he had drained that, Susan took the goblet off him. She wove her elegant fingers into Caspian's hair and pressed a kiss to his temple, which, in Caspian's opinion; was a far better headache cure than anything a healer had ever given to him. Caspian's manservant re-entered the room and nodded to Susan. Susan grinned at Caspian's sound of protest as she removed her fingers from his hair, and leaned to his ear.

"My dear, I think it is prudent that you go take a hot bath. Now be gone with you." She playfully swatted his rear as he stumbled toward the bathroom. She then approached Caspian's manservant and whispered several instructions to him, and curtseyed politely as he left the room.

Caspian leaned back in the bath and wondered at the magic ability of hot water to relieve the pressure in his neck and back when he heard a splash. He turned to see Susan, hair pinned into a messy bun, sitting his bathtub, bubbles conveniently (or not so conveniently) protecting her modesty. She giggled at Caspian's stunned expression and kissed his cheek. He frowned at her lightly.

"My darling, it is not that I do not welcome your presence here, but I do not wish to make you at all uncomfortable" He whispered, referring to their agreement to chastity.

"My dear fiancé, I wished only to make sure you are totally clean before exiting the tub. The wedding is only a week away now, and I am sure we can control ourselves until then" With that, she turned Caspian so he faced away from her, and gently poured water over his head. She began to wash his hair, making sure that none of the bubbles went near his eyes (a childhood fear of her own), and made certain to massage his head. She smiled at his contented sighs, and gently rinsed the last suds from his dark locks. Caspian turned to face her, and caught her lips in a kiss, which soon 

turned to many kisses, and Caspian found himself trailing kisses down the neck and chest of the Gentle Queen, much to her delight. Caspian, ever the perfect gentleman, found the self restraint to stop. The bubbles had all but disappeared at this point.

"My dear, I must ask you to turn away, for I do not wish to torture more than I already have" Susan said, the faintest blush dancing across her cheeks. Caspian drew her as close as he dared (whenever she was close, he found his lips attached to hers), and brushed his lips against her hair.

"My Queen, it is not torture to do the one thing you ask of me" he murmured, relinquishing his hold of her to turn away.

Caspian emerged from his bathroom, clad in cotton breeches designed for sleep, to find the fire roaring, a massive feast of his favourite things spread out on the table near the fire, and Susan spread on the chaise lounge next to the table. He sat down next to his fiancé and pulled her onto his lap.

"I hope, my dear; that you did not go to too much trouble on my account" Caspian whispered, looking at Susan's milky throat rather than her eyes. Susan frowned at Caspian's evasiveness.

"Well, I intend to eat too, if that is what you mean?" She questioned, concerned that her fiancé refused to meet her eyes. He cleared his throat nervously.

"No, my dearest, it is just that you have gone to so much effort to care for me this evening, and we both know it is through my own foolhardiness that I am ill in the first place" Caspian bowed his head in shame. Susan burst into giggles.

"Oh you dear, sweet, gorgeous, wonderful, idiot man! I am not upset with you in the least! I simply do not like to see you in pain!" she cried, kisses to his face acting as punctuation. She noticed as the tension seeped from Caspian's frame and he caught her lips in a long kiss. Susan pulled away when her stomach grumbled.

"My love, I fear if I do not eat soon, I may well devour you, and I mean that in the most literal way possible!" Susan moved toward the table, and it was only then that Caspian noticed what Susan was wearing.

"Darling, are you wearing my shirt?" Caspian asked. Susan looked over at him, cheeks slightly flushed.

"Um, guilty as charged" Susan said, looking slightly bashful. Caspian joined her at the table, and began to eat. He studied her lightly.

"Can I ask why you are wearing my shirt?" Caspian said. Susan bit her lip and moved her hair in front of her shoulder before answering.

"Well, darling, I must confess to being rather jealous of your clothes." She dropped her head slightly as her blush intensified. Caspian had to laugh out loud at that confession. Susan poked him and glared through a curtain of hair before he sobered up. He placed a kiss on her head before asking,

"Now, why are my clothes an item of such intense envy to you my darling?" Susan had to giggle.

"Well, you see, your clothes get to spend all day on your flesh, absorbing your scent, all day long. I would dearly love to be able to do the same" Susan replied, perfect logic shining through as always. Caspian pulled Susan into a bone crushing embrace.

"My darling Queen, you have nothing to fear from my clothing or anyone else. You hold my heart in your hands, surely there is no greater intimacy than that." He murmured in her ear. They sat, entwined, for several minutes. Caspian's stomach then grumbled. Susan laughed at him, before holding a strawberry to his lips.

Caspian and Susan laid, intertwined on the chaise lounge, Caspian's head resting on Susan's chest, her fingers massaging his scalp, making sure that no headache would plague her King any time soon.

"I hope you know you are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me" Caspian muttered sleepily. Susan felt as if her heart would burst from sheer joy. She pressed a kiss to his dark head.

"The feeling is mutual my love." She whispered. Caspian mumbled indiscernibly in his sleep. Susan knew that if he stayed asleep in the position he was in, he would surely wake up cramped the next day. She knew that, but she couldn't bring herself to do it quite yet. She lay for several minutes, enjoying the feeling of Caspian's hair in her hands. She sighed lightly. She shook Caspian lightly.

"Come on Caspian. Time to get you into bed" she whispered. Caspian tightened his grip on her,

"Five more minutes" he groaned. Susan bit back a grin.

"Come on darling, we've just got to get you across the room" she said, shaking him a touch harder. With some effort, she managed to get him to his feet, and with a little bit more effort, managed to get him into his bed. Susan pressed a kiss to his lips, and made to leave the room. Caspian snagged her arm.  
"Stay?" he asked her, brown eyes shining in the firelight. Susan could not refuse. She crawled into the bed next to him, and within moments, the royal couple were sound asleep.

**I think this might be the longest fic I've ever written! I hope you guys like it, because I wrote it twice (I accidently didn't save it the first time).feel free to check out my other baby, **_**A Reason for Apology**_**. Reviewers get chocolate dipped Caspians, so hit the purple button and give me some love! Brooke xoxo**


End file.
